Black Reflections
by punkyoukai
Summary: Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango and Miroku are punks at Shibuya High. Dreams of making a band band but never really got to it...until they went to a concert...This is my first fan fiction so It's kinda' lame...
1. Sleeping in Class

D it Kagome you're humming in you're sleep again!"

"Huh" said a very not awake Kagome. "Let me go back to sleep" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and whispered "I would but the whole class is staring at you"

"S you're joking right?' Kagome said with her head still on her desk. "Look for your self!" Inuyasha challenged. Kagome got a mush no rase(bad feeling) and raised her head. She immediately put her head back down when she saw countless pairs of eyes staring at her. "Well" Kagome thought helplessly to herself. "At least this is only library time." "You could have woken me up sooner!" Kagome shouted earning an evil glare from the librarian.

Inuyasha snickered into his hand trying to avoid getting elbowed. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and in a instant she brought back her elbow and winded Inuyasha.

"Oof" Inuyasha "oofed". It was Kagome's turn to snicker but instead of snickering she burst out laughing. "Shhhh!" The librarian attempted to quiet Kagome

"Feh" Inuyasha scoffed "That didn't hurt a bit."

"Hmmm, you want me to try harder?" Kagome threatened raising her fist.

Inuyasha backed away slowly raising his hands in front of him for protection. "Yeah, that's okay Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling "innocently". Kagome smirked and lowered her fist and then unexpectedly kicked Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and punched her lightly on the arm. Both friends broke out laughing.

Then suddenly they heard someone scream hentai and then a very loud thud and an "Aw my head." "Miroku meet the floor." A very angry/embarrassed Sango said. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and for the second time that day broke out laughing. Only this time they were laughing at Miroku's stupidity. "Be Quiet!" said the ignored librarian . c

"Miroku you should know the results you get by now." Inuyasha said attempting to keep himself from endless laughter. Kagome walked up to Sango and tried to keep her from lashing out at the foolish Miroku.

"I'm not going to say it again!" the librarian threatened "Be quiet or leave!"

"I can't believe he started that s again!" Sango said still red and ignoring the librarian.

"I'll help you get back at him." Kagome said, but she knew Sango would get over this by lunch. This happened everyday. It was the groups normal routine and it bored them to death. Kagome was playing with the chains on her belt absently and staring out the library window wishing that there was something to do besides the same thing everyday.

But Inuyasha surprised them all when he announced that he had concert tickets fifth row for his and Kagome's favorite band The Used (Okay the used are my favorite band so I will probably talk about them way to much in the story so please bear with me.)

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and screamed "Inuyasha you rock so hard!!!! Finally something to do and I've been trying to get those tickets for months!" Sango ran up to Kagome and they started jumping up and down. "Gods, I didn't know punks went around jumping up and down and hugging people." Inuyasha teased. "Just shut up and let us be happy Inuyasha!" Kagome said still smiling.

"Okay that's it all of you out of the library!" The fed up librarian shouted.

"Shhhh, no screaming in the library," Inuyasha said sarcastically well grabbing his books and waiting for the group to leave. The gang left the library ounce again laughing.


	2. The concert and new ideas

"Yes class is finally over." Kagome thought to herself as she walked to lunch. "And Kikyo hasn't even shown her ugly face today. Now nothing can go wrong" Bam! Some careless idiot had run into Kagome causing her to drop all of her books.

"Oh, hi b" said the most obnoxious, rude annoying,snobby,preppy girl in all of Shibuya High. "D Kikyo what did you do that for? I haven't even called you a prep today. Oh wait I just did!"

Kikyo ignoring everything Kagome just said spoke up. "So..Kagome I heard that you have a ticket to a Used concert…"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Kagome said annoyed that Kikyo was blocking her path to the cafeteria.

"Oh, It's just you know, we've known each other for a long time and I've never been to a concert…" Kikyo trailed off.

"Sorry Kikyo I don't go for your Bull ." Kagome said venomously.

"That's fine." Kikyo said eyes narrowing. "I'll just make the rest of your school year miserable for you."

"You don't do that already?" Kagome thought to herself. "Go to hell Kikyo."

"Right back at you b." Kagome shoved pass Kikyo and walked to the lunch room felling as if she would seriously hurt anyone who bugged her. "That b Kikyo better watch her back" Kagome thought angrily to herself. "Sooner or later she's going to get what's coming to her." Kagome had barely made it to the lunch room before another obstacle appeared In her view. "Oh Kami, Please not him!" But her begging didn't do anything the hopeless idiot jock Koga walked up toher."Hey Kagome!"

"Oh…um…hi Koga" Kagome said putting on a fake smile.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you want to see a movie on Saturday?"

"That's sweet Koga but I can't." Kagome said but was thinking "There is no way in h I'm going out with him,"

"Why?" Koga asked sounding as if he didn't believe Kagome.

"Because Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and I are going to a concert."

"Oh, okay" Koga said sounding disappointed.

"So see ya later." Kagome said and walked away.

"Yo, Kagome I saved you a seat!" Inuyasha called from across the cafeteria. Kagome walked over to the table her friends were sitting at and plopped down.

Sango asked a disturbing question.

"Kagome did the prep (a.k.a Kikyo) beg you for your concert ticket and then threaten you?

"Yeah, why…did that b do the same thing to you guys?"

"Yeah" Miroku said face red with anger. "She begged all of us including Inuyasha"

"What is she up to? She doesn't even like The Used."

"I don't know about that." Inuyasha said" but I do know that I gave her a big helping of no way in h stew." "Well my guess is that she'll leave us alone." Sango said evilly. "Sango what did you say to her?" Kagome said with a hint of laughter.

"Oh nothing." Sango let the subject fade with a glimmer in her eyes.

Cut to Saturday

A car honked outside Kagome house.

"Kagome they're here!" Sota yelled.

"No need to yell! I'm right behind you!" Kagome said laughing and ruffling Sota's hair.

"See Ya!

Later at the concert

"Yeah Inuyasha this is awesome thank you so much!" The group said in unison.

"No problem and you're right this is AWESOME" Inuyasha said they were all dancing to the song I'm a Fake.

"Kami,I love this song!" Kagome said singing along with the song.

"I do to." Inuyasha yelled over the blasting music.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn around they knew what they would see. Sango twitching with anger and Miroku with a red patch on his face the shape of a hand.

"When will he learn?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

"No idea." Inuyasha replied "Hey, Kagome you still play guitar right?'

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…you love to write songs and sing, we both play guitar, Sango plays bass, and Miroku has a drum set we should …ya know…start a band." Inuyasha said with uncertainty.

"Yeah that would be really fun let's ask the guys after the concert." Kagome said and then based all of her focus on the show.

Yeah,yeah I know it took me forever to write this chapter I was as my friend would say I was living on writers block... and thanks for the reviews!


	3. An odd day at school

Hello! Long time no type...hehe sorry bout' that…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters I use. The only things I own are the songs in the next few chapters.

Thanks for the reviews! I will definitely try to update more often.

Last chapter--------"Hentai!" Sango screamed Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn around they knew what they would see. Sango twitching with anger and Miroku with a red patch on his face the shape of a hand.

"When will he learn?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

"No idea." Inuyasha replied "Hey, Kagome you still play guitar right?'

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…you love to write songs and sing, we both play guitar, Sango plays bass, and Miroku has a drum set we should …ya know…start a band." Inuyasha said with uncertainty.

"Yeah that would be really fun let's ask the guys after the concert." Kagome said and then based all of her focus on the show.

-----------------Well here's the new chapter, hope you like it. ------------------------

On the way home from the concert Inuyasha and Kagome decided to ask Sango and Miroku the same question Inuyasha asked Kagome during the concert (confused yet?)

"So…uh...guys…" Inuyasha started awkwardly. "I was...uh…won-"

"Inu and I were wondering if you wanted to start a band." Kagome cut Inuyasha off mid-sentence for the sake of his comfort.

"Sure, that sounds er…fun…" Sango said trying not to sound excited

"Don't all the guys in bands get groupies?" Miroku asked attempting innocence.

Everyone except Miroku "sweat dropped".

After an hour ride of slapping, laughing, arguing and twitching only Inuyasha and Miroku were left in the car.

"So Inuyasha, you and Kagome seemed pretty close tonight..." Miroku said while raising his eyebrow pervertedly.

"Shut up Miroku. You don't know what you're talking about" Inuyasha said wearily.

"If you say so…" Miroku grinned.

Thwack "OWW, what'd you do that for?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and when they finally got to the hentais house he shoved him out of the car.

"See ya on Monday Miroku." Inuyasha said rolling down his window.

"Yeah, yeah, see you." Miroku replied while rubbing his shoulder painfully.

Monday

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Damn alarm clock." Kagome said after being woken up. "Ah well, better get dressed."

"Kagome time for breakfast!" Mrs.Higarashi yelled up at her daughter.

"Coming"

"While hurry up!" You're going to be late for school."

"That'd be a blessing." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Kagome looked out her window and saw that ounce again she had missed her bus.

"Shit Not again!" _Ah well. _Kagome thought to herself. _At least I don't have to deal with Koga…_

"Mom, can I have a ride to school?"

"Yes, but we NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

'Okay, okay. Stop shouting."

-----------------------At school----------------

As Kagome walked into school she saw Kikyo standing by her locker arguing angrily with Sango.

"Tell me what you did to her locker bitch!" Sango shouted.

"I didn't do anything…now get away from me you freak." Kikyo said smirking.

"My assyou didn't do anything." Sango said in an icy calm voice. From the way she was clenching her fists Kagome could tell that she was about to punch her.

_Okay, I'm guessing that this is a good time to intervene_ Kagome thought while walking up to the arguing girls. "Kikyo, go away before you get hurt." Kagome warned while putting her arm around Sango's shoulder silently warning her not to punch the annoying pest.

"No." Kikyo said trying to be a bitch as usual.

"Move." Sango and Kagome said in unison. Both giving Kikyo death glares.

But Kikyo wasn't paying attention. She was looking behind Sango and Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kikyo purred.

"Don't "hey" me , just get out of out way."

"Fine" Kikyo said looking deflated.

RIIING

"Shit! We're late!"

----------------------------later at lunch---------------------

Having gotten over the prep fiasco Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku started talking about their plans for the band.

"We could practice at my house." Offered Miroku

"I have some microphones that used to belong to my dad." Inuyasha said.

"Okay that works and we'd have to use your car for transportation." Sango pointed out.

All the while they discussed this Kagome was writing in her note book.

"Hey Kagome, why so quiet? Asked Inuyasha.

"Wha? Ohh…sorry I was working on this." Kagome said while handing Inuyasha a note book. Inuyasha read the contents out loud.

**They say to forget about it. To not listen to their lies but they don't know how it really feels they're all just blind.**

**Even after the wound has healed and the pain dies down they don't know how it really kills to be stuck in the crowd.**

**Because even after the wound has heals you can never forget the pain completely. I hold my self inside these walls.**

**Because out in the real world it always feels so wrong.**

**I barricade myself in side and never let my guard down.**

**And besides even after the wound has healed and the pain dies down they don't know how it really feels to be stuck in the crowd.**

**I'm tired of hiding I'm tired of fighting back at them. But If I stop I'll be left unprotected No I refuse to ever surrender.**

**Even after the wound has healed you can never forget the pain completely. I hold myself inside and don't let people get to me.**

**But after a while you can't take it anymore. But then you remind yourself that you don't care.**

**That they can't even tare the wound at all.**

**Then you realize that with every hurtful word they speak that your soul forever bleeds.**

**Even after the world ends you will always feel this pain. It's not like you can ever escape.**

**Because even after the wound has healed and the pain dies down.**

**They don't know how it really kills to be stuck in the crowd.**

**They say you can trust them but you really can't. They just want to make the wound more of a pain.**

**Even after the wound has healed and the pain dies down.**

**They'll never know how it really feels to be stuck in the crowd**

"Wow, Kagome…that's really good." Sango said praising her best friends song

"Thanks" Kagome shyly said.

"Yes Kagome that was really well written." Miroku congratulated

Inuyasha just nodded his head agreeing with Miroku and Sango.


	4. School and songs

Wow. 0.o Okay, it's been a /very/ long time since I've updated. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this story…but hopefully I'll figure that out.

Chapter 4

Kagome looked around at her closest friends thinking about the song she had just written…...and Inuyasha.

"Earth to Kagome" said a voice, "the real world needs you back."

Kagome woke up from her dream like trance only to discover that she and Sango were the last two in the hall.

"Kagome, what the hell was that about? You fricken zoned out for five minutes." Sango said looking at her friend oddly.

"Oh…nothing…" Kagome answered blushing slightly.

"Okay…" Sango said back to her friend suspiciously. "We had better get back to class or we'll get detention…again."

"Good point. Let's go." Kagome answered she cheeks still slightly pink.

Later in the day

"Shit! We've got detention again!" Kagome said pretending to sob.

"Well, you were ten minutes late for class." Inuyasha said.

"We've been late before and haven't gotten detention!" Sango said in her and Kagome's defense.

"Exactly," Miroku added. "That's why you have it now."

"Just because we were late for class four or five times?" Kagome asked.

"More like ten or fifteen times." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Shut up." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Oh and by the way, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Have you written any more songs?"

"Uh…no?" Kagome answered clutching her notebook nervously.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said slipping the notebook from her grasp. "Let's see what you wrote."

_Crap._ Kagome thought to herself. _Why does he always have to be so pushy? But yet…he is really cute when he's all curious like that…wait what thefuck am I thinking he's my best friend. Dammit. I hate it when stuff like this happens. _Kagome shook her head in confusion and turned to her group of friends. But they were too into her song to notice that she was blushing slightly and had a dreamy look in her eyes.

What's happening to everyone?  
Since when did we all carry guns?  
When did kids start going bad?  
Since when did parents start going mad?  
What's happened to all the normal families?  
Since when was being yourself a crime?

(chorus)  
Everything's so black and white?  
There's so much hurt, anger and strife.  
No one's happy with them selves.  
All the girls on diet pills.  
Society today encourages everyone to be the same.  
Even while it makes people insane.  
Everyone tries to get so far.  
No one's happy anymore.  
Mentally and physically they both ignore.  
There's no one to protect us anymore.  
Except ourselves.  
(End chorus)

Why do we kill (to make peace?)  
How the hell does war (help anything?)  
Who are we and (where do we go?)  
What's happened to (everything we know?)  
When did kids (start taking drugs?)  
When did everyone become a thug?  
When did the world become so vain?  
Why do we ignore others pain?  
Why is everything so commercialized?  
We don't need to hold our heads quite so high.  
Why are people held above others?  
Since when was marrying someone against the law? (Chorus repeat)

What the hell has happened to this world?

(A/n: I wrote this song, and my band uses it. If anyone copies it I'll find out. So…DON'T COPY IT!)

"Wow Kagome." Sango said in surprise. "That's a hell of a lot better then your other one."

"Gee thanks Sango. That made me feel great." Kagome glared at her best friend.

Sango looked at her friend weakly. "Just sayin'."

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Said a bitchy voice behind Miroku.

"Go away bitch. No one needs or wants your opinion." Inuyasha said glaring icily at the so called prep.

"Fine whatever you say." Kikyo said. She grabbed Kagome's notebook from Inuyasha and ran away with her posse at her heels.

"Get back here you bitch!" Kagome yelled. _Gods, I'm gonna hurt her._

Inuyasha looked sheepishly at Kagome. "Uh..sorry I let that happen."

Kagome growled out what sounded like "It's fine." And sat back down.

_Well, at least there's not anything in it that she can use against me. _Kagome thought to herself._ She's still gonna die though._

There it is. I know it's a short chapter…and doesn't make a lot of sense…but at /least/ I finally updated!

Review please…and yes I really will update soon…with a better chapter…and plot…hopefully...;


End file.
